The invention relates to a cartridge for receiving U-shaped clips having a web and two arms projecting therefrom, with a support abutting the underside of the web and with clamping members, which abut the web laterally at least on one side and are elastically removable from this web transversely to the plane of the clip.
Such a cartridge is known from WO 98/05260, for example. Some of the clips received in such a cartridge are very small, e.g. the dimensions lie in the order of 1.5 mm, and therefore the handling of these clips is exceptionally difficult. In the known cartridges the clips are held in the cartridges in such a way that a tongs-like application instrument can grasp the clips upon reaching into the cartridge and then draw them from the cartridge. In this case, a disadvantage with the known cartridges is that the clips are fixed laterally by elastically resilient clamping elements, which only abut in the central region of the web and are removed from the clip upon insertion of an application tool, so that the lateral fixture of the clips is removed upon insertion of the application tool. Therefore, the clip may be tilted or even jammed in the cartridge when the application tool is inserted, and then it is no longer possible to insert the clip into the clip application instrument in the envisaged manner.
The object of the invention is to configure a cartridge of this type such that the clip is held in the cartridge in a fully defined and tilt-free manner in every phase, in particular also when an application tool is inserted into the cartridge.
This object is achieved according to the invention with a cartridge of the type described above in that additional clamping members are provided, which abut the arms laterally at least on one side and are elastically removable from these arms transversely to the plane of the clip, and which are pressed elastically against the arms independently of the clamping members abutting the web.
As a result, the clip is held in the cartridge by elastic clamping members which abut the clip both in the region of the web and in the region of the arms and thus hold said clip at different points. Since the clamping members are elastically removable from the arms independently of one another, the clamping members abutting the arms also remain in their clamping position when an application tool is inserted into the cartridge and thereby removes from the clip the clamping members abutting said clip in the region of the web. The clip is also held securely in this phase by the clamping members abutting the arms. While these clamping members, which normally abut the arms, are also bent elastically downwards upon further insertion of the application instrument, the clip is then already securely disposed in the cartridge and can no longer be tilted.
In a first preferred embodiment it may be provided that the cartridge has clamping members, which are elastically removable from the arms on only one side of the clip, and a fixed contact surface for the clip on the opposite side. With such a construction the clip is pressed against a fixed contact surface by the resilient clamping elements and fixed thereby. In another embodiment it may be provided that clamping members, which abut the clip and are removable therefrom, are provided on both sides of the clip, said clamping members holding the parts of the clip between them in pairs. In this embodiment the resilient clamping members abut the clip on opposite sides so that it is precisely guided and centred between these resilient clamping members. In this case, guidance is achieved by clamping members arranged on opposite sides abutting in pairs at different levels of the clip so that optimum fixture of the clip in the cartridge may be achieved overall.
It is advantageous if the clamping members have spring arms, which at their free end bear pressure surfaces which may be laid against the web or the arms. These pressure surfaces may in particular protrude in the shape of a ball.
In a preferred embodiment it is provided that a respective pressure surface elastically abuts the web at its two end regions, as a result of which the web is held at two points between the clamping members and is thus secured against swivelling.
The two pressure surfaces may be disposed on a web which is supported by two spring arms which maintain a distance between them. Thus, a U-shaped pressure element, on which two pressure surfaces are formed, is obtained.
It is advantageous if the additional clamping members are disposed in the interstice between the spring arms.
In this case, the clamping members abutting the web and the arms may be located in a plane running parallel to the plane of the clip, so that optimum use of the available space results.
In a particularly preferred embodiment it is provided that the cartridge has a U-shaped base body with a web and two legs projecting from these, that the support penetrating between the legs is disposed on the web, and that the clamping members are disposed between the legs and the support.
It is advantageous thereby if the clamping members are in the form of plates and lie close together, so that they form a multiple-part side wall for the interstice between the legs and the support. As a result, a receiving area enclosed on all sides is obtained in the interior of the cartridge which is defined on the narrow sides by the legs and on the broad sides by the plate-shaped clamping members.
In addition, it may be provided that the legs are connected to one another at their free ends by parallel webs, which between them form an insertion opening for a clip and for an application tool. The strength of the cartridge is increased as a result of this.
It is particularly advantageous if the base body, the support, the clamping members and possibly the webs connecting the legs of the base body are made of plastic in one piece.
Several of these cartridges of the same type may be arranged one above the other and joined to one another in the manner of a stack, so that a larger number of clips may be received in such a cartridge stack.
In another preferred embodiment it is provided that several cartridges of the same type are arranged next to one another in one plane.
For example, the cartridges may be arranged parallel to one another in the form of a strip.
In another preferred embodiment, the cartridges are arranged on the outer edge of a disc, in particular a circular disc, and their insertion openings are directed away from one another.